


Whose in Whose AU?

by waitingfortheoncomingstorm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Some season 9, Supernatural AU - Freeform, post-season 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingfortheoncomingstorm/pseuds/waitingfortheoncomingstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, every fangirl dreams of being tossed into their favorite characters lives, but when the skies are filled with fiery objects plummeting to Earth and new charge on her hands, Evelyn is not quite so sure whether its a dream or a nightmare. As she comes to terms with her new situation, Evelyn faces the choices of determining whose reality is correct and having the power to change the one she's currently in. But with real people's lives being affected by her new position, she must juggle the weight of foreknowledge with allowing their own agency - something that Team Free Will values most dearly. As it turns out, there's more to her world than she can handle all on her own.</p><p>(This is only rated Teen for now, smut will most definitely be coming later!)</p><p>p.s. as a quick note, though I'll be writing as I'm watching season 9 unfold, Evelyn has only watched until 9.03 (that shitty ass episode). This fic will rework some of the established "canon" (basically all of the shitty Buckner/Ross-Lemming add ons that don't make sense) but it will also be influenced by the coming episodes as they air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and I'm pretty sure that I've picked up on the SPN fanfic genre style, but I'm still working through it. My chapters will be a bit haphazard in length from one to the other, but I'm going to focus more on cohesive chapters and meaningful breaks than simple word count. Also, I will admit that my perspective will change from chapter to chapter but will remain consistent with each chapter. I know that's a weird thing to do and I'm pretty sure would be frowned upon in a work of literature, but it's just gonna be my thing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

**Run**

 

5:00 pm finally rolled around in the office and Evelyn sighed in relief, cast her eyes down from the financial report, and shut off the computer.

 

 _Thank Chuck… now time for some tumblr_ , Evelyn thought as she smirked at the fact that she mentally made a mischievous emoticon in her head after that statement. _Fuck, I’m weird_ , she laughed to herself.

 

After sending out a few “good evenings” over her shoulder to her remaining coworkers, Evelyn trudged out of the office and began the maze of hallways to head home. She knew the way by heart - quite literally given that she had almost consistently completed the maze while scrolling down her dash rapt in reading the latest metas, giggling at gifsets, and waging wordy war against the latest wank in the shipping wars. Today seemed to be just an average day and she traipsed along just fine, eager to get home and cook something delicious for herself and her husband after he got back from his game later that night.

 

Evelyn crossed the bridge that separated the university campus at which she worked from the beginning of the downtown area. Wrapped up in an adorably fluffy Destiel ficlet she came across on her dash, Evelyn stepped out into the street to cross and begin the last leg of her walk home only to look up and find she was already on the other side. She suddenly felt extremely heavy and stopped in her tracks at the corner.

 

 _Weird… I need to stop reading when I cross the road and pay attention to traffic. I was so into that fic that I didn’t even realize I already crossed the street_ , she thought to herself. Evelyn rubbed her eyes and noted that she felt like she been hit by a bus. _Ugh, I swear reading tumblr on my iPhone is going to kill my eyesight. Maybe I should just take a quick nap when I get home._

 

Just as she started walking up Craft Street again, a huge crash/thud - what the hell was that sound? - rattled her ears. Evelyn jumped, startled at the sudden noise and looked around. Everyone else on the street seemed to be just as taken aback as she was. She glanced around and then she saw it. In the middle of the street just before the intersection, the road cracked and dipped to a small crater of sorts.

 

“The fuck?...” Evelyn let out as she eyed the peculiar sight. _Did someone just kill themselves?_ Evelyn suddenly felt like puking.

 

In the center of the crater, the figure started to move and sat up, rubbing a hand on his head and peering around. Evelyn stared in disbelief and then shot her gaze around. She looked at the rooftops, up and down the street, and in the shop windows. _Seriously, if they’re going to be filming this, why didn’t they shut down the street? And that’s one helluva special effect. Did they keep all of these pedestrians for a more realistic shocked effect? Are they allowed to do that?_

 

The thoughts shot through her head at breakneck speed but no matter the searching, no one was filming this… it wasn’t a film shoot… _Fuck, is this real life?_

 

So she turned her eyes back to the figure in the crater and felt her breath leave her because there in the center of that divot in the road was a very disoriented, messy haired, suited, and trench coat laden man.

 

With trepidation and very shallow breaths - Evelyn couldn’t believe what she was seeing - she started to walk forward and called out…

 

“Castiel?”

 

There were a few other people starting to gather around the man, but he turned his eyes towards Evelyn and - oh god she was going to faint - tilted his head to the side with eyes searching for recognition in the woman standing in front of him.

 

Evelyn took the chance and kneeled down next to him placing her hand on his shoulder. _The fuck is my life right now? What the hell is happening?_ she thought before addressing him again.

 

“Castiel?” Evelyn asked again. Maybe she was crazy. Maybe this is not an Angel of the Lord sitting in front of her. Maybe this is still some sort of crazy joke. She could totally see Misha Collins deciding to create some sort of crazy stunt for the show and his fans… make them believe that Supernatural is real for one afternoon.

 

“Yes, that’s my name. But who are you? How do you know me?” Castiel queried her back.

 

Honestly, she didn’t even know herself. As far as she was concerned Supernatural was a kickass show, but DEFINITELY NOT REAL.

 

“Do you know this guy?” an older man asked Evelyn.

 

“Yeah… we uh… met a while back at a party. Looks like he doesn’t remember me,” Evelyn quickly lied to the man. She turned back to Castiel.

 

“I don’t believe you’re correct in that statement,” Castiel intoned to Evelyn.

 

“Hey, let’s just get you out of the road and we’ll catch up, okay?” Evelyn rushed out. “Are you feeling okay? Can you get up?”

 

Castiel nodded and Evelyn and the older man looped their arms under his to help him stand. Evelyn watched him characteristically shift in his stance and brush his hands down his trenchcoat. _God, he is so much more adorable in person_ , Evelyn laughed in her head.

 

Castiel winced upon attempting more movement and Evelyn shot him a glance. “It seems that I underestimated my state of being,” he said turning to face her.

 

They carried him to the sidewalk and Evelyn sat down next to Castiel against the wall.

 

“Do you want me to call an ambulance?” The older, seemingly skeptical man asked Evelyn.

 

“Uh, I’ll give them a call or drive him myself. Thanks for all of your help though,” she responded. Evelyn glanced to the side and studied the man in the trenchcoat. He did look like he needed help - but fuck, she needed to figure out what the hell was going on right now. Though he was silent, Castiel stared at her with a question in his eyes.

 

 _If Castiel is real, was everything from Supernatural real too? Was the chain of events real? Is he still an angel right now? Or is this his fall?_ Evelyn wondered to herself, trying to come up with a plan. And then the most brilliant idea came to her. The Castiel she “knew” - Evelyn laughed at herself again - had Dean’s number memorized. This might just prove that he could trust her and it will help her see where all the chips are laid.

 

Evelyn turned to Castiel, “So you obviously need some medical attention if you’re having trouble walking, but I think you should call Dean first and we’ll go from there.”

 

Right after the words left her lips, Castiel’s eyes took a steely turn as he pushed his hand against her shoulder pinning her against the wall.

 

“How do you know Dean Winchester? How do you know me?” he growled with that deep, rumbling voice. Evelyn trembled a bit out of fear and, admittedly, a bit out of arousal. She recently discovered after seeing a totally hot guy dressed as the male equivalent of a Victoria’s Secret Angel model at a Halloween party that she definitely had a wing kink. So no matter his intent and despite her own instinctive to be afraid, she had to admit that this… was hot. Evelyn gave a weak smile and was about to answer when she saw something over his shoulder - something streaking down out of the sky.

 

She furrowed her brow and tried to push back from Castiel’s unrelenting grip on her shoulder to peer at the sight. Other people on the street who had previously been milling around the crater and casting an odd glance at the two of them were now all staring at the sky and pointing - because suddenly it wasn’t the only thing falling out of the sky.

 

Evelyn gaped in horror. _No, not now. Not fucking now_.

 

She turned her eyes back to the ex?angel wide with fear. “Cas, we need to get out of here pronto.”

 

  
He tilted his head, eyes just a bit softer than before but his grip remained insistent.

 

“Dammit Cas! The angels are fucking falling and they’re going to come after you! You’re injured and human and out in the open right now! I need to get you somewhere safe!” Evelyn shouted to his face, not caring about the bystanders’ reactions. “I need you to trust me,” she huffed quieter, pleading in her eyes.

 

As it turned out, she didn’t need to worry about causing a scene, because as the angels’ fiery descent neared the ground, it was obvious that they would not be falling easily. Evelyn’s mind shot to the image of the angel plummeting to the lake in the season eight finale. She continued staring into Castiel’s eyes with the same determination he had previously done to her. Cas lessened his grip and said, “What do you propose?”

 

Evelyn took this opportunity and jumped to her feet. People started freaking out around her. A few stood utterly transfixed as they watched what to them looked like an enemy attack or freak meteor shower in broad daylight. Chaos resolutely erupted when an angel hit the side of the university’s iconic engineering building across the bridge and people started running for their lives.

 

“Cas, I don’t know how long it is going to take for them to find vessels, but we have very little time, k?” Evelyn stated as she looked around at the emergency scamper around her.

 

Evelyn took his hand in her own, looked him again in the eye, and said simply, “Run.”

 


	2. Not the Green Eyed, Bow Legged Soap Opera Actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment, she was back on her feet and marched straight up to him. “You’re not fucking Misha Collins are you?! You’re not fucking playing with my fucking brain stem are you?!”

**Not the Green Eyed, Bow Legged Soap Opera Actor**

 

Evelyn fumbled with her keys at the front door to her apartment building. Castiel puffed next to her, a bit winded, but seemingly more affected by his aching body from the mile run up the street. He knew what had happened as well, but was still absolutely confused as to how this random human who he still even didn’t know her name had known as well. Before Metatron had drained his grace from his body, he’d only known Naomi to know what was about to happen… and he hadn’t believed her then. But this was different, now he knew the truth. Was this woman not a human, but an angel who had remained on Earth? If so, why didn’t he know her name? Was she a psychic? Did she have contact with a prophet? But Kevin Tran was safely at the bunker and had never mentioned anyone besides his mother and his girlfriend.

 

Castiel was shaken out of thoughts by Evelyn’s hand tightening around his own.

 

“Come’on, my apartment is just two flights up. Actually… let’s take the elevator.”

 

Evelyn thought about dropping Castiel’s hand, but did the Doctor ever let go of his companion’s hands while still theoretically in danger? No, he didn’t, so she won’t either. Granted, they weren’t running anymore, but she was still on guard - as was he.

 

Castiel could sense the worry verberating through her body and wondered as to her intentions.

 

Evelyn, however, could only focus on one thing - protect Castiel. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that Cas would get himself into trouble by trusting the wrong people. _Fuck! What if I’m the wrong person? What if I’m a baddie?_ She shook that thought out of her head and knew that she wasn’t. She glanced back up into Castiel’s eyes at that point. _Fuck he’s tall. I forgot how tall he is given that he’s standing next to a Moose all the time. Okay keep it together Evelyn…_

 

They reached her apartment and Evelyn pushed the door open slowly to peer into the apartment. She realized that it was safe and then hurriedly ushered Cas in before her kitten could escape. Of course, her kitten started bounding up Castiel’s leg and purring later while stroking the side of his human mother. Upon getting into the apartment and shutting the door, everything inside Evelyn broke down.

 

 _What the fuck is happening?! Am I going crazy? Am I in a coma and this is all a dream? WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!_ she screamed inside her head. Evelyn sank to the floor beside the door.

 

“Am I going crazy?” she asked again, this time out loud - but not really to Castiel, instead to the world, to the gods that didn’t exist, to… _holy fuck do gods exist now?!_

 

Castiel turned his eyes from inspecting the messy apartment to the woman on the floor. He was astounded. He had just had his grace ripped from him and was probably now completely human, but this woman was seemingly taking their mutual circumstance much harder than he was.

 

“I still don’t know your name,” he offered gently.

 

“Evelyn,” she replied blankly.

 

But in a moment, she was back on her feet and marched straight up to him. “You’re not fucking Misha Collins are you?! You’re not fucking playing with my fucking brain stem are you?!”

 

Castiel narrowed his eyes, not in anger, but in scrutiny. “I’m not currently copulating with a person named ‘Misha Collins’ nor am I trying to actively trick you in any way. In case you’ve forgotten, you are the one who knows more about me than I do about you,” he shot back.

 

Evelyn backed down at that point and tried not to fall into despair again. She straightened her back and got back to her plan.

 

“Okay, before anything - and I mean even before you ask me how I know to tell you to do this - you need to call Dean. We need to find out where he is and you need to get back to him. We also need to find out how Sammy is after the trials,” Evelyn ordered matter of factly. Goddamn, where was all of this calmness coming from? She remembered when her aunt had a nasty, scary injury at a family function some time ago and Evelyn had freaked the fuck out. She grabbed her iPhone out of her purse and handed it to Castiel. “Here you go.”

 

Castiel took it and stared. This was nothing like the phone he had previously used to contact the Winchesters. They generally went for simpler devices, especially the ones that they trusted in his care.

 

Evelyn noticed his hesitation and chuckled out loud. “Never used an iPhone? Here,” Evelyn took the iPhone from his hands and opened the phone app. “What is the number?”

 

Castiel recited it to her and she could barely believe that she was actually calling the best goddamn hunter in the world. Before handing the phone back to Castiel however, she pulled it back.

 

“Wait. I need proof that this is all real. Keep it on speakerphone so that I know it’s real.”

 

Evelyn handed the phone back to Castiel after he nodded in agreement.

 

The phone rang once… twice… and a scruffy voice answered, “Hello?”

 

Evelyn didn’t need Castiel’s answer to know that indeed, this was Dean fucking Winchester.

 

“Dean…” Castiel not only sighed into the name, but also his whole body seemed to relax just one bit.

 

“Cas?!” Dean replied, almost frantic. “Where the hell are you man?! I’ve been praying to you all day! The angels, they’ve fallen.”

 

Evelyn rolled her eyes. _Dammit Dean Winchester, of course Cas already fucking knows that._

 

“Yes Dean, Metatron lied to me. He wasn’t fixing Heaven, he was casting all of the angels out of Heaven and closing its gates. He performed a spell and the final ingredient was my grace,” Castiel informed the hunter, his voice slipping just a bit at the end.

 

“He… stole your grace? You’re not an angel anymore?” Dean warily asked.

 

“Yes, but I’m safe for the moment” Castiel glanced at Evelyn with hope in his eyes - “How is Sam? Did he complete the trials?”

 

Dean sighed over the phone. “No, but he’s not looking good either. We’re at the hospital now.”

 

Evelyn saw Castiel’s eyes drop and it seemed like something drained out of him with that last statement.

 

Dean then added over the phone, “Cas, just make your way to the bunker and we’ll meet you there.”

 

Episode 3 of the current season flared in Evelyn’s eyes and before she knew it, she shouted into the phone, “Fuck that Dean Winchester! You come get your angel right now you selfish bastard!” Evelyn suddenly raged into the phone. There was no way she was letting season nine play out as she had already seen it happen.

 

Castiel shot his eyes up and looked startled. On the other side of the phone, Dean suddenly turned defensive.

 

“Who the fuck is this?! Cas? Are you okay? Who’s on the line? Cas, why is there some bitch on the line?”

 

Evelyn countered immediately, protective of her charge, “I’m the one who fucking pulled him out of the street when he fell!” She yelled. “And I’m sure as hell not gonna let him wander through hella who knows how many towns homeless while you only care for your precious brother! He’s going to stay here with me until Sammy is better, capiche?!”

 

“The fuck did you just say? Are you holding him hostage? Because if you are then I swear I will come hunt you down and stab you with whatever makes you die,” the hunter legitimately growled.

 

“Good! Come and get him!” Evelyn raged back. She then came to her senses. _Shit, did I just tell the foremost hunter in the world to come kill me?_ “But I’m not holding him hostage. I’m going to keep him safe. I’m pretty sure that he’s injured and I’m going to make sure he’s okay. But I’m not letting him go anywhere without you, you got that? I’ll keep him off the pills and booze too now that he’s human. No 2014 worries here, okay?” Evelyn said trying to cover her ass and then stopped. _Fuck, shouldn’t have revealed that I know that…_ Castiel looked quizzedly at her, his adorable head tilt adding to the effect. But over the phone you could hear Dean draw in breath quickly.

 

 _Shit… How am I going to explain that I know this_? Evelyn worried.

 

The silence over the phone and in the apartment continued for several more seconds.

 

“I swear to God, wherever he is, that if I find Castiel in any other way than perfectly fine, I will kill you. Anyways, when I get there, you have a lot of explaining to do,” Dean growled once again.

 

“Alright Ricky Ricardo. You got that. You want exclusive time on the phone with Cas now? Here he is.” Evelyn turned off the speakerphone and gave the phone back to Castiel who looked equally baffled and skeptical. She shuffled out of the room and immediately started picking up all of the random crap that her and her husband left around. _Damn, we really need to be better about putting our shit away, this is literally embarrassing…_

 

Evelyn departed into the kitchen through the hallway to leave Cas with the phone in the foyer of her apartment.

 

“Dean, I may not have my powers anymore, but is there anything I can do that will help?” Castiel asked into the phone, a desperate tone lingering in his voice.

 

“I have one question, wasn’t going to ask it around that rando you’ve shacked up with, but an angel came by saying that he can help Sammy, name’s Ezekiel. You know him?”

 

“Yes… he’s good,” Castiel intoned as he smiled a bit. He caught himself as he shifted too easily and winced as he shifted to his bad leg.

 

“Cas, you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes Dean. And Evelyn seems genuinely concerned with my well being. I think it is more worth your time to look after Sam. I will make my own here. I’m hoping that Ezekiel will be able to help in whatever way is possible since his…” Castiel let the sentence drop, along with his eyes as he took in the feelings of failure - once again. He did not know in what way the fall of the angels would affect their powers. This entire event was unprecedented in all his millennia of existence. Though he hoped that Ezekiel would be able to heal Sam with whatever remaining powers that he had, Castiel was still unsure if the damage that had been wrought could even be cured by an angel’s hand. Above all, one thing he knew was sure, Castiel, the shield of God, could do nothing to help the younger brother. Along with losing the literal essence of who he was, Castiel felt as though he lost all that made him… a person. What good was he even as a human?

 

“Hey,” Dean offered quietly, “I’ll keep you in the loop. But you better be there when I get to you - alive and whole - you got that? I don’t care what you gotta gank, but be there…” Dean voice softened and hitched a bit at the end.

 

Castiel nodded silently and the unresolved moment hung in the foyer.

 

“Wait! I don’t even fucking know where you are! Cas, where are you?”

 

“Actually, I’m not quite sure at the moment.” Castiel meandered warily through the hallway and into the kitchen. “Evelyn…” he started as he entered the narrow room. Evelyn startled and shot her eyes up at him from the cabinet.

 

“Sorry Cas, are you hungry? Do you need anything?” she asked.

 

“I just need your address to give to Dean,” he replied.

 

“Oh, right… um… you landed in Pittsburgh… which is weird… because I was pretty sure you were supposed to land in Colorado or something… but ya, my apartment is on 4503 Elberry Ave.”

 

Evelyn looked distracted, distraught.

 

Cas asked into the phone, “4503 Elberry Ave. Pittsburgh Pennsylvania.”

 

“Got it. Keep in touch Cas, I’ll hear from you soon?”

 

“Yes Dean. Soon.” And with that, Castiel handed the phone back to Evelyn. She sighed as she took it into her hand and peered her own blue eyes up at the similarly eyed angel… _ex-angel…_

 

“Well Cas - Castiel - um… Cas…” _shit_ “First things first, let’s get you rested, okay?” Castiel nodded as Evelyn pulled a glass from the cabinet above her and filled it with ice from the freezer and water from the sink. After filling the drink, Cas noticed that she did not fill one for herself, but instead reached for a wine glass and pulled a bottle of red wine from the other tall pantry.

 

“Don’t hold this against me, but this is a lot to deal with right now, okay?” Evelyn asked as she poured herself a hefty amount of wine for the glass. Granted, in any other social outing, she would have filled to the brim, but having an angel of the lord… or ex angel… in the house didn’t want her to enjoy her wine TOO much yet.

 

Evelyn led Cas to the living room and plopped onto the couch, motioning for him to join himself on the side adjacent to her.

 

Before he could even ask, Evelyn jumped in.

 

“Castiel,” she used his full name on purpose, “it looks like there’s a LOT to explain to you. You need to know why I not only know who you are… and aren’t anymore… and why I know the most important people to you.”

 

Castiel nodded and let Evelyn continue.

 

“This is going to sound fucking crazy…” Evelyn laughed as she shook her head, “But you’re a character…”

 

Castiel cut her off - “in a fictional representation of the Winchester’s lives. I know that,” he said while looking her straight in the eye. Evelyn looked him dead in the eyes and actually laughed.

 

“Hahahahah, no Cas, a TV series - on television! Not a book!” Evelyn still doubted her sanity, but picked up the TV remote to bring up Netflix and show the angel what she had been talking about. Castiel in turn looked confusedly at her, but allowed her to complete the task.

 

Evelyn brought up the PS2 app and scrolled to the “Recently Watched,” scanning through Doctor Who, Sherlock, Monarch of the Glen… _and what the fuck?!_

 

Okay, so maybe she both thought that in her head and said it out loud at the same time.

  
Because right there on the screen was not the green eyed, bow legged soap opera actor and the lanky, be-haired Gilmore Girls star on the Supernatural screen. Instead, she saw some random generic blondish white actor and a random brunette (though still tall, he was no where near a moose) actor on the cover of her second favorite TV show.


	3. Salt Lines and Reality Checks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn needed to make a decision and stick with it. There were a number of choices for her to choose from: she was indeed going insane and this was a hallucination, someone was pulling some sort of crazy intricate she had no idea how intense sort of practical joke, or something was wrong with her reality and her favorite characters had come to life but without all the right stuff.

**Salt Lines and Reality Checks**

Evelyn stared at the TV.

 

WHAT

 

THE

 

FUCK

 

…

 

Castiel admittedly loved seeing the Winchester Gospels so ardently supported in the current time frame. He had revered them before even knowing Dean Winchester, but after becoming a part of his life, his relation to the gospels was admittedly… more personal in nature.

 

He glanced at Evelyn, recognizing that the gospels were a source of entertainment on the screen as well as in literature. But she did not seem to share his enthusiasm. Instead, she looked downright distraught.

 

“Evelyn, I already knew that Chuck Shurley had created commercialized accounts of the Winchester brothers. If what you know is because of this, it is understandable that you know of who I am and the brothers with which I protect. Though I am still a bit confused as to how you recognized me.”

 

Evelyn averted her glazed eyes from the screen. She had heard DEAN’S voice... not this random actor… on the phone. So what was going on?! She stared into Castiel’s face. She knew this face. It was the face of an ageless being who took on the vessel of a radio ad guy - devilishly handsome - yes, but Castiel was not originally a human. She SAW his human face, her eyes were not burned out, but despite the discrepancy between the TV and what was before her eyes, she knew that CASTIEL was before her.

 

But… this was not the actor that portrayed him on screen….

 

Though Castiel looked at her warily, Evelyn thrust out her phone from her pocket and looked up the name ‘Jensen Ackles’ to find… not Dean… She proceeded to ‘Jared Padelecki’ and did not see Sam… not the Sam that she knew… and finally she looked up ‘Misha Collins’... and did not see her Cas… or… Dean’s Cas? or… _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

 

Castiel saw Evelyn’s reality crumble around her. He wanted to believe that this was somehow normal, but he knew that something was wrong. Unfortunately, he had only been fully human for an afternoon and no longer had the ability to just fix things. He had a lot to learn.

 

“Cas, you said that you knew about the “fictional” versions of Sam and Dean’s life. Have they always been on TV? Not in any other form?” Evelyn asked after turning to face the angel.

 

“I believe they had a ‘cult’ - though I highly disagree with that phrasing - readership as a written series, their televised version definitely hit a stronger audience.”

 

Evelyn stared for a moment, without Cas’ head tilt, only her own vacuous eyes. “Huh…” was all she could reply. “So you’ve seen them before?’

 

“An odd hotel room or two would occasionally have them on, though both Sam and Dean reacted quite… vehemently to having them on,” Cas confided in Evelyn as her face lightened upon the thought of the bitchface that Sam would make in that instance.

 

“I could see that,” she laughed quietly.

 

Castiel was still confused on some parts, however. “How did you know that the angels were falling? What made you think that they would come after me?”

 

“Fuck, did you not see season eight? I’m pretty sure that tumblr had a meltdown with those pricks falling out of the sky. I mean, they’re a ‘great big bag of dicks’ [Evelyn made sure to add the airquotes with her hands] but it was still one of the craziest fucking things we’ve seen and hella did not expect!”

 

That was all that Castiel needed to raise his haunches once again and begin to doubt the veracity of his aide. “Evelyn… the books AND the show ended after Sam threw himself into the Pit.”

 

“Noooo, I definitely watched Dean search for you in Purgatory after the season of Dick jokes. I know what soulless Sam acts like and that Bobby refused his reaper. I saw what Naomi did to you and I saw you overcome it. I watched as Metatron stole your grace and broke our hearts. Now, I don’t understand how I’ve seen your fall and struggle with humanity given that it is obviously only happening now… Maybe Chuck started publishing things quicker? I don’t know, but what I can’t explain, I’ll show.” With that, Evelyn clicked on the remote and searched through the episodes on Netflix only to find out that it was confirming everything Castiel had just said.

 

What was going on? She knew she had watched Godstiel and Dick Roman and Benny Lafitte on the small screen, why were there no new seasons after ‘Swan Song’? She whipped out her phone to check IMDB only have it to confirm once again. _Crap, I’m definitely going insane._

 

Evelyn needed to make a decision and stick with it. There were a number of choices for her to choose from: she was indeed going insane and this was a hallucination, someone was pulling some sort of crazy intricate she had no idea how intense sort of practical joke, or something was wrong with her reality and her favorite characters had come to life but without all the right stuff.

Glancing back at Castiel - who admittedly looked very warily back at her - she made her choice. She was going to be a crazy person and pick the anti-occam’s razor of those choices - she was going to believe.

 

“Alright, so if you’re real and the angels are real, then that means demons are real too. While I’m a bit more scared about pissed off beings of celestial intent at the moment, we can’t neglect the fact that hell’s armies would be happy to have you for their own too. So! First things first! To the kitchen!” Halfway through the hallway, she turned back around, smiled, and motioned for Cas to stop. “Not you silly, lay back and relax, I know how to lay my salt lines.”

 

Castiel looked around him and found a few throw pillows. His body did ache, particularly his right side in the ribs and extending down to his hipbone and leg. He took Evelyn’s admonishment and spread his long figure across the couch, leaning into the small pillows on the other side. He still didn’t know how this woman could know so much about his and the Winchesters’ lives, but he trusted her gentle, albeit frazzled, attempt to give him aid during this time. Castiel watched as Evelyn poured steady lines of salt along the edge of the front door and hustled into the living room where he reclined to salt the massive windows of the apartment. When she was out of his sight, he let himself close his eyes while laying back. Human was going to be difficult. He knew somewhat what it felt like from his awakening in the hospital and struggle to get to Dean to help kill Pestilence, but the pain and surge of feelings were beginning to overwhelm him. He kept musing over these before slowly drifting off in exhaustion.

 

Evelyn glanced over shoulder to the sleepy angel. _Yep, angel, I’ll always think of him like that. Doesn’t matter if he can’t poof and if he has to poop, Castiel as he was will always be what angel kind should have been in my mind!_

 

She decided to line a few extra lines across doorways in case one line was breached somewhere else in the apartment so that they could have a panic room of sorts. She figured that salting a line in the carpet would also be extra careful as it would be harder to blow away by any sort. The apartment had been demon warded - of sorts - from the outside, but she knew that she needed more than that. Watching Dean’s careful preparations at Ben and Lisa’s house gave her some extra things to try herself. Evelyn looked up - because yes, she did NOT know it by heart - a devils trap and drew it in permanent marker on the inside of the front entrance floor (security deposit be damned) and put the rug over it. She also took nail polish and drew devils traps inside on each window ledge in a color just lighter than the paint - enough to hold a demon but not attract attention to the trap by anyone else. However, there were other ways to protect themselves and she needed Cas awake to do it.

 

Walking hesitantly over to the couch where Castiel rested, Evelyn gently put her hand on his shoulder to wake him up. Castiel startled and grabbed her wrist.

 

“Oh! Cas! Stop!” Evelyn cried out.

 

“I’m sorry,” Cas said as he dropped her wrist. ”I didn’t realize I was unconscious. You startled me.”

 

“You could say that again, “ Evelyn retorted, a bit taken aback but understanding. “There’s one more thing we should do before I’ll feel legitimately safe.” She then walked to the kitchen and came back with a metallic cone in her hand.

 

“Anti-possession tattoos. Idk if this is something you should do with Dean and it costs money to get a good tattoo, not to mention I don’t even know where a parlor is… nor am I ready to get one, but this is the best we can do for now.”

 

Castiel looked at the object in her hand and recognized it from his observations of Earth. “Ah, mehndi paste from India. Good idea Evelyn.” Cas smiled and Evelyn was pretty sure she was going to die to get to stare into those gorgeous blue eyes and to have a millennia old being just tell her that she was smart. Hot damn.

 

“K, I’m pretty sure I know the design, but let me sketch it for you to confirm before we go ahead?” Evelyn sketched the design on a napkin and Cas approved. “Okay, where should it go? I know that Sam and Dean put it over their hearts, but Kevin and his mom had it on their wrists. Where do you think you should have it?” Evelyn asked.

 

“For now, I think my chest is proficient, I hope,” Castiel responded back as he hesitated for a moment before beginning to shrug off his coat - _holy fuck is this happening?!_

 

Yes, it was happening. Evelyn noticed that as he pulled off his layers of coat and suit that his right side seemed to be aching more than his left. As much as the strip tease was desirable, she instead tried to be polite and took his coat to hang up in the foyer.

 

She came back into the room with a shirtless Castiel sitting on her couch. _Keep it together woman, you're married. You're married. You're married_. She kept the repetition up hoping it would calm the flutter in her chest and the agitation downstairs.

 

Evelyn picked up the mehndi cone off of the coffee table and sidled up next to Cas. With a slightly trembling palm, she placed her left on Cas' chest and braced her right wrist near his heart. She then began the outline of the tattoo, carefully creating the near pentagram with sun rays radiating out. "So Cas, I'm assuming you've had plenty of diner food with  the Winchesters and I'm quite sure that you like burgers, but how about after this I make up something good for a real dinner?" Cas gazed down at her and smiled, "I'd like that."

 

"Great. By the way, where should I get mine? I can't do my chest myself most likely and to honest - not to judge your choice or anything - but I feel like there are other safer places to put it. I'm thinking like foot or thigh or something," she mused while finishing up the design.

 

"Though your reasoning has merits, unfortunately a demon will stop at nothing if it has the advantage on you. On a different note, I must add that I'm quite thankful that you found me. My last experience as a human and negotiating your health system was not an enjoyable one."

 

"Ha, I'm sure! How'd you even get out of the hospital by the way, we didn't really get to see that part, you just kinda showed up at the retirement place or whatever it was and ganked that fucker Pestilence." Evelyn looked up now that she was finished. "You pretty much a BAMF."

 

"I'm not familiar with that term..."

 

"You're hardcore, an awesome fighter, you fucking rock!"

 

"I appreciate the compliment, but I don't believe the positivity of those sentiments applies to me," Cas murmured as he cast his eyes to the side. "I've hurt so many, and that's only just today. My arrogance always gets in the way of my intentions." Cas kept his eyes away from the soft yet piercing eyes of the woman next to him. He sorted through each of his failures in his head. Evelyn had even mentioned a few of his past indiscretions. True he had come around from them before, but the task ahead of him seemed monumental. Castiel even hesitated to entertain the thought that he could surmount the task of fixing heaven. He never truly believed that he had accounted for his mistakes. When he finally gave up the souls after listening to Dean, they led to the Leviathan roaming the earth while he lived a peaceful life enjoying the pleasures of domestic life. Dean had faced months fighting one of the most indestructible forces ever created - alone and without him - while Castiel had enjoyed the arms of a woman and the solstice of healing humans. Though he still believed in his correct course of action in Purgatory - to stay and let Dean live back on Earth - he couldn’t even remain in the bowles of that cursed plain. Instead he was raised up and hurt Dean once again. And this? Thinking that he could trust Metatron and even subject Dean to more persecution at the hands of the angels because he had involved him in the procurement of ingredients for the fateful spell? He had only shame in his heart.

 

"Hey," Evelyn rested her hand on his arm. "Shut up, you. I can practically hear your thoughts based off of your face. This isn't all your fault. Metatron tricked you into believing something else was going to happen. You didn't know." She watched as he glanced back to her, a mist of tears in his eyes. "Hey again, shut up. It's okay... And also, it's okay to cry. We humans cry a lot and if Dean ever tries to tell you otherwise, you can tell him I've watched him cry like a billion times. He's pretty well known for his tears, particularly his one perfect tear.’”

 

With that, Evelyn actually got a chuckle out of the guy. She smiled and rubbed his arm. She even got a little misty eyed herself.

 

"So, while that sets, I'm gonna do one for myself. But while I do it, how about I introduce you to some good TV?" she said and turned to the tv. _I hope there's at least still all of Doctor Who on Netflix in whatever crazy ass situation I'm in_ , Evelyn sincerely hoped.

 

Evelyn started with the the first episode of Nine and prayed to Chuck that Cas would like it. As the episode played, Evelyn began examining her situation again. Something was wrong with her world... Or theirs... Either they shouldn't be in hers or she shouldn't be in theirs. She didn't know enough physics to even postulate on what might have caused this. H _a, an angel is in my living room, thousands more walk the earth right now and my first thought went to physics instead of metaphysics and the... supernatural? Lol, I'm officially an atheist._

 

Even though she could laugh some aspects off, she was still worried about others. She even began to doubt her initial plan. She realized that she was under the assumption that Sam would be walking out of the hospital that afternoon, but that's assuming that Ezekiel made it there in time and Sammy didn't accept Death's offer. But something else nagged at her, she didn't trust that Zeke fucker as far as she could throw him (and if he was inside the moose right now, she sure as hell wasn’t going to be able to throw that guy an inch). _Should I have said something to Dean? Warned him? But no, Sam needs to live... Fuck am I doing the same thing as Dean? Forcing something on Sam instead of allowing him his own agency?_ Evelyn rubbed her hand over her face in frustration. She wondered if she should just take a few days off of work and drive Cas out to wherever Dean was herself. If only her car wasn’t such a total wreck.

 

The episode finished before she knew it and Evelyn looked over to ask Cas for another.

 

"He grabbed her hand and said 'run'," Cas mentioned as he glanced sideways to Evelyn, the corner of his lips ticked upwards. "Seems familiar this action," Cas said with a hint of sarcasm in his low voice.

 

Evelyn blushed a bit, "He may just be my hero. He values life in every being, human or not. He believes that everyone has an ounce of good in them.... Well maybe not the Daleks or Cybermen, but most beings. I think for me, he sets an example of strength and protection and kindness that I'm not quite sure I have."

 

"Sounds like a good man, but unfortunately the real world does not work like that. There really does exist perfect evil though I've yet to see perfect love. I used to believe that I saw that in my father, but these past years have lessened my strength of that belief. These days, I think that it is in humans that I see the closest to pure love." Castiel's eyes seemed far away. And to Evelyn, she wondered if they were staring off to a hospital room with a brunette on the bed and a freckled blonde sitting beside him.

 

"You mean like Dean... What you see in the righteous man," Evelyn supplied tentatively.

 

"Yes, his soul and his quest to help humanity outshines any I've seen before. But it's more than that, those around him derive the some of his goodness as well, in fact, I believe it is more of an interconnectedness, an exchange."

 

Evelyn thought for a moment before speaking. "You know Cas, I think you two are a match made in heaven." She smirked and got off the couch ignoring his startled expression. "Okay it's close enough to dinner time now that I'm going to start cooking. How about you watch another episode, and I won't judge you if you nap again. Just make sure to lie on your back and don't mess up that mehndi." She tossed the cone to him. “Oh, and put some angel hiding sigils on that chest now mister.”

  
Evelyn grabbed her (surprisingly still full) glass of wine and headed into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, so I wrote this chapter before Misha's interview with Larry King, so the "I believe they had a ‘cult’ - though I highly disagree with that phrasing" line is kinda ironic.


End file.
